Prompted
by scarredBYchaos
Summary: Zutara week drabbles. Following the seven prompts. Whatever pops into my head when I see them.Please Read and Review! 7th Prompt: Pinch- Title: The Meanings and Uses of Pinch
1. Never deal with Toph

_**Yay oneshots! In the spirit of Zutara week, I've done the cliche drabble prompts. I'll post each one the day the prompts are. They're not my greatest stuff, but I like them. :) Go check out my other fics ( 3 which will be receiving an update today, hopefully)! Read and Enjoy. REVIEW!!** _

**Prompt 1: Denim**

**Title: Never deal with Toph...**

**Katara and Zuko**

**Rating: T ( for slight cursing, and potential innuendo)**

**Done: July 6, 2008**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"I AM not wearing that."

"Technically it's not a that, it's a those-"

"No!"

"Why?"

" Because!"

"Because why?"

Katara sputtered for a moment.

"They're totally indecent!"

"They're just jeans."

"Hardly," she snorted.

Her partner in arguing was lazily picking through the racks, feeling the rough denim between her fingers and flinging her retorts over a pale shoulder hidden by a green tee shirt.

Toph paused again, ears prickling up at the absent sound of rustling clothes.

"You're not even going to try them on?"

"Toph they're a size too small-"

"Details. Unnecessary and pointless."

"But!"

Toph growled before turning to narrow her sightless eyes in her friend.

"I thought you wanted my help?"

"I did-"

"And what, "she paused for affect. Katara rolled her eyes. "Did you ask for help with?"

Katara huffed.

"Exactly."

"I knew I should've asked Suki-"

"And have Sokka tag along to ensure you didn't where anything 'revealing'?" Her hands hand lifted to form quotations over the last word.

Katara grumbled, shutting the dressing room door to slip on the jeans she would most likely be unable to breathe in.

"And why are you trying so hard to impress this guy? We all thought you hated him."

Katara had to stifle a blush. The sudden changed opinion had been a surprise to her as well. He really hadn't taken no for an answer…

"Sugarqueen?"

"Hmm?"

"Sokka's going to kill you."

Katara sucked in a breath and threw a discarded shirt over the door at the snickering girl. It was no great secret that her brother despised the Agni boy.

She was risking grounding by agreeing to go to the movies with him, picked up, of course, by him and brought home in the same way.

Sokka had been left in the dark as to her recent…delays…on the way home from school. He always stayed after for Track, leaving her to navigate past a certain park.

A certain park with certain…men.

Katara couldn't stop the fiery blush that spread over her face. For two weeks, he had taunted her, calling out to her from a park bench that lay directly in her path.

Never would she have guessed it would've come to this.

The last week she had stopped to fire insults back. It wasn't normal for her to be so cruel, but somehow it was understood that neither of them meant a word of it.

"_Peasant."_

"_Ass."_

"_Little Girl."_

"_Pervert."_

Katara struggled to pull the jeans past her hips. They were snug across her thighs, but the bones of her hip refused to let them slide up any farther. So the only option was to button them below the hips.

Sokkawould skin her alive.

Toph had been a witness to the momentous occasion, howling with laughter and catcalling throughout.

Zuko had swept up to her in the middle of the hall. _They never spoke at school._ Pinned her to her locker. _They didn't touch, either. _And then promptly whispered his offer in her ear as she turned beet red before a howling Toph and a snickering group of passing students.

Sokka had pulled him off her almost as soon as he saw them, attracted by Toph's loud jeering. Suki and Aang had grabbed at his shirt, sighing at the normal reaction from 'older brother' Sokka.

Zuko had smirked, delighted and oh-so smug, before looking at her pointedly.

Katara had sputtered, Sokka had threatened, Aang had twitched, Suki merely shook her head, all while Toph laughed in the background.

"_She'll go!"_

Toph had been screamed at by Sokka, but the 'villain' in question had already made his escape.

Suki had flicked him on the head, Aang had walked away, Katara was still in shock and Toph punched him a good one in the ribs.

Sokka had been threatening and mumbling ever since.

"Yo, Sugarqueen?"

"Hmm?"

"Do they fit?"

"Barely."

"Perfect."

Toph then proceeded to pull her out the store, ignoring her protests and excuses.

* * *

Zuko leaned against the porch railing, shuffling his hand through his hair.

He had just rang the doorbell and was waiting for little Ms. Blueyes to escape the clutches of her nagging brother.

The door snapped open quickly and Sokka's odd pony tail was visible before he yelped, pulled back inside.

Low murderous mumbles were heard through the door before Katara strode out with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ready?"

"Yes?"

Shaking himself he went to pull her hand along and stopped.

And stared.

And stared.

Was that drool dripping past his lips?

"Katara?"

His voice was choked, she was looking at him oddly.

"Is there something wrong with my jeans?"

Zuko shook his head frantically, eyes not leaving the aforementioned article of clothing.

"Then why are you staring?"

"Not staring."

He didn't even blink.

"Really?"

Was she always so damn skeptic?

"…No."

Katara blinked before looking down. The jeans were tight, but not so slutty that Sokka called the police on her, they merely rounded a few…

Oh.

OH!

The edge of her underwear peeked above the side of her hip.

Not underwear.

The strap of a thong.

Katara sucked in a breath. Toph had given them to her as a gag gift and blackmailed her into wearing them. She had been so sure they were tucked out of sight!

Embarrassed, she placed her hand over the slip, not covered by her rumpled tan top.

"I'll just go change," she stuttered, backing towards the door.

Zuko lunged and grabbed her wrist.

"No."

He pulled her to his car, his sight never leaving her hips.

"Besides," he drawled, that arrogant smirk slipping back to its home on his lips as he leaned foward to purr into her ears.

Sokka had to be having conniptions.

"I like red."

* * *

**Rather, stupid. But as its prompts, you are to post the first thing that comes to mind :) I love Toph. Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!!**


	2. Water under the bridge

_**TUESDAY!! Second day. Second prompt. More serious this time, but I like it. AU again, it was the first thing that came to mind, so as is my rule for prompts, I went with it! Him in italics near the beginning refers to Jet. Katara is not contemplating suicide. I do not condone cheating nor suicide in any way. On a lighter note, hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW**_

**Prompt 2: Electrifying**

**Title: Water under the bridge**

**Katara and Zuko**

**Rating:K+ (Suspicions of Cheating and Suicide)**

**Done: July 7, 2008**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

The water beneath the bridge was quiet and undisturbed.

'_No Aang, Like this.'_

Katara grimaced.

Not exactly the welcome reminder of what her life _wasn't._

Sighing, she swung her feet back and forth like a child, kicking at the water more than twenty feet below.

_Time to face up._

She nearly snorted. Why was she the one who kept running? Who kept being chased? _He _had been caught; not her.

Sokka had screamed 'I told you so!' for a good ten minutes before the threats began, but she had been numb. It didn't matter now.

It was just water under the bridge.

Lightning flashed across the dark clouds that were only visible when they covered the moon. Yue was hiding tonight. Like Katara would give anything to be able to.

She pushed herself up, balancing on the foot wide wall of the bridge. She didn't move for a moment, just stared at the water flowing, unstoppable.

Soon rain would start and the calm service of the water would be a memory. She didn't want to be here to see it.

"Wait!"

Katara ignored the nearby yelling. It seemed she wasn't the only one having a tough night.

'_I'm sorry I yelled at you before.'_

"Don't do it! Don't jump!"

_What?_

Incredulously, she turned her head to see a young man running full pelt toward her. Alarmed, she watched him skid to a stop before her and stretch at a hand to grasp her own.

Katara pulled hers back. She didn't _know_ him.

"Please," he panted, hands on his knees and face down, "It's not worth it."

Katara was stunned. He thought she was going to jump-

And then he looked up.

A scarred, scowling face looked up at her, at odds with his pleas and the sad look in his eyes.

'_I am your loyal son!'_

Katara couldn't tear her eyes from his.

That scar.

_A boy._

_Hate him._

_Never trust him._

_No!_

He reached toward her again.

"Please, it's not worth it. Not for you."

It remained clear to her that the man was insane, she wasn't going to jump. But still...it was nice to think he didn't want her to...

'_It's just that whenever I saw your face…'_

His eyes were the color of crisp cider, the color of a summer late afternoon after a rainstorm. The lightening crackled behind her over the water.

But still, there was this nutter to deal with before she got down.

'_If you take one step backwards…'_

Katara looked at him.

He looked back.

His hand inched toward her slowly.

She watched it during the flashes of lightening that brightened the thick black of the night.

It was pale; he had long fingers, fingers suited to some face of higher rank.

'_Prince.'_

He made contact with her slowly, just above her elbow.

Katara marveled at the sudden nearness of the lightening. Sparks seemed to dance along her arm, a tingling jolt left as his fingers slid down to cup her own.

"Come on."

And he pulled and she was falling and he caught her and…

'_I'm sorry.'_

The stranger placed her on the ground while the rain started, but didn't let go of her hand. Lightening flickered again and he seemed relieved.

He pulled her away from the direction she came from. Katara didn't protest.

And she didn't wait to watch the rain and lightening shatter the glass surface of the water.

* * *

**A.N: Not long, but I thought it had depth, and meaning. :) REVIEW**


	3. Toph: Gambler Extrodinaire

_**I did this in all of ten minutes. It was finished one minute to midnight. Not my best, but I like. Hope you enjoy, read and REVIEW**_

**Prompt 3: Smug**

**Title: Toph: Gambler Extrodinaire**

**Katara and Zuko**

**Rating:K+ **

**Done: July 9, 2008**

**I OWN NOTHING**

It must be confessed that the Air Nomads were never counted as a materialistic people.

Thus, on a rainy day when there was no new corner to be explored, our young heroes sat.

And sat.

And sat.

Not only from boredom, but for some, in rapture at the new shade of color Sokka's face had managed to become, others waited to see if Toph's smirk could possibly split her face; two of the eldest (in spirit) were shaking their heads or, in turn sharpening one earth kingdom dagger.

"Sokka, are your eyes supposed to twitch like that?"

The Duke _was_ a child, and therefore not privy to the serious sport of…a staring contest.

Aang had suggested it, beaten in a matter of moments when Momo learned a new trick, eating the fuzz between Toph's toes.

He had conceded to Sokka, who in turn beat out Zuko, who refused to even open his eyes, and Katara who smacked him upside the forehead.

Now Toph's milky orbs were dull, but her face was stretched from her…confidence.

"Eyes hurt, Snoozels?"

Sokka cursed under his breath, something that would have made a pirate flinch and made Zuko nod in acknowledgement; Katara however heard as well and delivered the fateful slap.

Toph heard.

"You blinked."

"No fair! Katara cheated!"

Toph shook her head; not blinking, to Sokka's fury.

"We only said no blinking. You l-ooo-s-e." Her singsong voice went at odds with the smirk upon her visage.

Sokka stamped his feet like a child and his sister sighed.

"Alright there, Sugarqueen?"

She frowned. There was no concern in Toph's voice, only the mischievous malice she had perfected.

"I'm fine, of course."

Toph smirked again.

"And here I thought you were sighing because sparky," she pointed to the firebender, "Was shirtless."

Katara immediately flushed, opening her mouth to contradict and-

"_WHAT?!"_

Sokka's screech went well with the thunder that exploded right afterwards, making him jump.

Aang was wide eyed looking from his first sifu to his newest.

Zuko stood, brushing off his pants, since he had no shirt to straighten.

He picked up his dagger and the whetstone he'd been using and walked past Toph.

"I thought we'd agreed Katara's fantasies are _our _secrets." He tossed a wink at Katara while poking Toph in the side.

Katara flushed deeper, spluttering.

"Sokka! They're just…p-playing around!"

Sokka took one look at his sister.

Then howled.

"Damn, Older, Swords-wielding, Jerk!"

He drew his sword and chased Zuko from the room.

Toph smirked again.

"Look at it this way Katara," she began.

Katara glared at her, a useless exercise.

"Now _you_ don't have to tell Snoozels."

Katara sputtered again, before walking away in defeat, muttering threats to poison dinner.

Toph turned back to her remaining audience.

"Pay up, gentlemen."

* * *

**A.N: Toph is an evil genius. If she was bad, she'd join Azula, conquer the world, and then feed pyscho sparky to the badgermoles. REVIEW**

* * *


	4. The Talentless

Manipulation is often referred to as an art form.

Like art, it takes a certain finesse and ability to succeed.

Another thing the two share is the need of an artist.

Art can have numerous affects, varying in intensity and vibrance. Such is the same way for meddling and puppetering.

Zuko had watched his uncle flirt to seal their fates on a ferry to Ba Sing Se.

He watched Suki flirt her way into a freshly done load of laundry, the best cutlet at dinner, and the warmest room at night; courtesy of Sokka.

He had watched Toph prod Aang into numerous things, from a slug racing arena in his precious temple to a slide through the monk's libraries.

He had held Katara when she cried over Hama's teachings, and having used them without a choice.

He had watched Mai and Ty Lee fall to the twisted words of a crueler mind.

He had known his own dreams, and watched a child destroyed for the machinations of a father looking for an excuse to strike.

He saw Azula, her mouth forming whatever he wanted, _needed _to hear.

He sat now, watching his waterbender breathing deeply, worn by sobbing, in his bed.

If manipulation was art…

He praised his lack of talent.


	5. The song we are writing

**Nearly done. I really like how this turned out. To clear things up, Her is Katara, and he is Zuko, but felt it was better without their names. Also, the viewpoints switch back and forth after each italic statement that has it's own seperate line. First Katara, then Zuko. I'm proud for thinking of this! Everyone I've seen has done mermaids, or the painted lady and blue spirit! I used Oma and Shu! Yay! Originality! Hope you Enjoy! REVIEW!**

_**Prompt 5: Mythology**_

**_Title: The song we are writing..._**

**_Katara and Zuko_**

**_Rating:K_**

**_Done: July 11, 2008_**

**_I OWN NOTHING_**

* * *

_Mythology: Beliefs concerning origin, early history, or heroes_

It really was the stuff of legends.

Helping the twelve year old avatar save the world, when you were a no name watertribe girl with her head in the clouds, fairly constitutes a story over the fire, or a scroll snuck out of the library for bedtime reading.

She had done things old men wrote about, and experienced as much as the most hardened warrior. She bore the mark of the brave, and the blessing of the moon spirit.

_Her name was Oma._

He had seen more betrayals than a seasoned politician. He had a scar to rival any gory wound and a temperament to match. He bore the mark of the dishonored and fought for everything that had long since ejected him.

_His name was Shu._

She was laughing to the tune the nomad's sang, giggling at the reddened fury of logic on her brother's face as the little air boy danced and hummed. The sudden darkness of legacy and _old, forgotten power_ was a shake to memories not her own.

_Two Lovers…_

He snorted at his uncle's antics, and the dancing men at music night. A cheery tune from nomads, they said. The stuff of legends. '_And such a lovely romance,'_ his uncle had to add.

_Forbidden from one another…_

She swelled with joy at the song. It was an affirmation in the power of hope, of love. It was the rightness of every good thing she believed in in this life. So why, when a little arrow pointed her way with a blush and a kiss, did her mind flash to a night by a river and the hatred of a war between two tawny eyes?

_A war divides their people…_

He held a laugh in at the little nomad singing the tune to the lonely temple over their campfire. It seemed just as ridiculous now as it had before. The warrior of blue agreed, '_It's just a myth.'_ The little earth master sat up, serious against her nature, _'But that's what we're doing, isn't it? Creating the next legends.'_

_Found a way to be together…_

Her eyes flashed at the figure those memories brought up, along with the one's she couldn't claim. _Not then, not now._ He looked up through the pain of his father's fire and saw her glances. And he stopped his snickering over the song they kept writing.

* * *

**A.N: I really liked it. REVIEW**


	6. To Bother You

**Prompt 6! Yay! Saturday! I just updated Past the End's Reach, so go check that out! This is more humorous since the last few were serious. It is complete dialogue, something I've never tried before. Let me know how it turned out! It starts with Katara and goes to Zuko, until the end when Toph says one line.**

_**Prompt 6: Stare**_

**_Title: To Bother you_**

**_Katara and Zuko_**

**_Rating:K_**

**_Done: July 12, 2008_**

**_I OWN NOTHING

* * *

_**

"Will you stop staring?"

"No."

"Hmph."

"Does it really bother you?"

"Yes!"

"I know. That's why I do it."

"…"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"Yup."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"Will you stop?!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"And here I thought you were a big girl. Really peasant, make me."

"I'll hit you."

"You hit like Sokka."

"That was low."

"True."

"Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"Nah. I'm skipping."

"Just to bug me? Should I be flattered or afraid?"

"Both."

"Right."

"…"

"Are you going to even blink?"

"Not likely."

"Fabulous."

"You like it."

"You wish."

"I don't have to."

"Jerk."

"Child."

"Delinquent."

"Mary Sue."

"_Fathead."_

"Wow."

"Shut up!"

"Nope."

"You can't keep this up."

"We have another hour in this period."

"And?"

"I'm bored."

"The leave."

"Nah."

"I hate you."

"Aw, I hate you too, darling."

"Will you just quit it?"

"You like it. You're blushing."

"Go away!"

"Never. You'd miss me too much."

"Hardly."

"Think Jet'll take my place?"

"I would welcome it."

"Liar."

"You are so arrogant!"

"You are so stubborn!"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Never."

"HA! You blinked!"

"Did I?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"Hey- what are you-"

"Shut up peasant."

"You better hope Sokka doesn't see this."

"Too late. It's over. Or do you want me to kiss you again?"

" No!"

"I can tell you're lying!"

"GO AWAY TOPH!"

* * *

**A.N: Aw fluff. REVIEW!!**


	7. The meanings and uses of pinch

****

A.N

**_And we're done! I liked this one. It's a unique setup. I styled in like a dictionary entry, with examples underneath each meaning. I think it came out nicely. It is a humorous one, that way we wouldn't end on a sad note. :) Happy Zutara Week!_**

**_This is for Moon Soda, so she can wake up and read it after reading Past the End's Reach at bedtime. :P_**

**Prompt 7: Pinch**

**Title: The meanings and uses of pinch**

**Katara and Zuko**

**Rating:T!! (For mentions of Katara being...domineering & Zuko being hormonal)**

**Done: July 13, 2008**

**_I OWN NOTHING_**

* * *

The word pinch could be used in several different circumstances, with several different meanings.

It could be used to mean the physical act, the painful squeeze between two objects.

The best example was Toph's daily torment of Sokka, when she pinched his ear whenever she pleased, leaving an amused firebender, a scolding waterbender, and a howling Sokka.

It could also mean an amount.

When Katara cooked, she often added a pinch of spice or salt in an effort to increase the flavor. Zuko's favorite memory of her cooking escapades was the time she add curry spice to Sokka's (and Sokka's alone) oatmeal in the morning. Toph cheekily suggested he join Aang and Zuko for training, on account of his newly discovered fire breath.

It could mean to steal.

Toph often regaled him with stories on her time as the Runaway, whilst he shared tales of his pinching days as the Blue Spirit. It was all well in good till Katara nearly skinned him alive for discussing what Toph thereafter named 'The Pirate Pinching'.

It wasn't uncommon to use pinching in terms of thrift.

Katara had become quite accomplished at conserving their low funds, pinching and scrimping to obtain whatever they had need for. She took it as a personal, _punishable _insult that Zuko had brought several bags of Fire Nation gold in his little was balloon. Toph roared with laughter when Zuko was unable to sit down. For days.

The last reasonable meaning for pinch stands in a phrase. 'In a pinch', or, that is to say, in a dire situation.

He wondered at the soft skin of her wrist, most likely being pinched by his tight grip. Being a teenage boy he wondered at the of trouble he'd be in for attempting to pinch a kiss from the soft, angry waterbending girl's lips. There was no doubt it would far surpass a pinch. At the same time she contemplated the efficiency of taking back the scroll, at least in order to pinch together her dignity and conserve the work and finesse it had taken to acquire the damn scroll. It rankled her certainly that even though she was in quite a pinch, she could barely keep her face from flushing as he refused to turn his eyes away, from her face or…ehm…_lower._

**A.N: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your reviews! REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
